ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
White Lotus
Story Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko are sleeping, Aang on Appa. The temple starts to shake, as Aang wakes up, an explosive device being through towards him. He swings his staff, a stream of air knocking the explosive away, as it goes off. The noise wakes the others, as more explosives fly up. Aang knocks them away, when several airships come out of the chasm, Azula riding on top of one of them. Zuko: Azula?! Why are you here? Azula: To kill you of course! (Azula releases a fire blast, while Zuko spins his arms, breaking the attack.) Aang: Zuko! We need to go! Zuko: I’ll hold her off! Zuko runs out, and jumps onto the airship, launching a stream of flames, destroying the tower Azula was on. She falls onto the airship, Zuko charging her. Toph creates a tunnel into the Earth. Toph: Come on, Twinkle Toes! (The others were pulling on Appa’s reins, as he was fighting back.) Aang: It’s no good. Appa hates being underground. Hakoda: We need to get out of here. Sokka: We’re just going to have to bust through them. (An explosion occurs, shaking the temple.) Toph: In case you haven’t noticed, there’s a lot of firepower out there. Katara: I don’t think we have any choice. Aang: Besides, Zuko needs our help. On one of the airships, soldiers were firing the explosives. Electricity travels across the the airship, electrocuting the soldiers. One of them hits the deck, Buzzshock forming. Buzzshock: Hahahahahaha! Soldier: What the? (Buzzshock turns back into electricity, and enters the airship. The airship starts to fall out of the air.) Zuko releases several bursts, Azula dodging and returning fire. Azula releases a fire wave, knocking Zuko off the ship. Zuko: Aaaaaahhhhhh! Azula gives off an evil laugh, as Appa flies out of the canyon wall, an earth shield covering his head. Azula releases fire blasts, hitting the shield, doing nothing. Appa flies past Azula, the rock shield crumbling. Then, an airship rises up next to the Azula was on, Zuko standing on it. Azula: What?! How?! (Electricity sparks on the airship, near the rudder.) Zuko jumps onto Azula’s airship, his fist charged with fire. Azula envelops her fist with fire, and the two collide, creating an explosion, knocking them off opposite sides of the ship. Appa swoops down and catches Zuko, while Azula releases flames from her feet, propelling herself forward, grabbing onto the cliff side. Her body sparks with lightning, and shoots lightning from her fingers at Appa. An airship rises up, being struck by the lightning. Azula: No! Idiots! Uragh! (Buzzshock comes off the destroyed airship, zipping up the canyon wall. He makes it to the top, and reverts. He sees Appa in the distance.) John: They’ll be fine for a while. I have a more pressing manner. (John pulls out the White Lotus tile from his pocket.) The scene flashes back, to Aang doing his breathing exercises, the fire from a candle growing and shrinking with each breath. Zuko: Good. The key to all Firebending is breathing. If you have control of your breath, you will control the flames. Sokka: (Laughs) Yeah. Sounds like so much fun. (He was polishing his sword.) Zuko: (Anger rising, the flame of the candle with it) Why don’t you go mind your own business?! Sokka: Alright. Fine. Don’t want your hot head to burn me. (Sokka gets up and walks off.) Aang: You know, it wouldn’t be too bad if you tried to become friends with the others. Zuko: I have a feeling him and his sister don’t like me that much. Aang: Just give it a shot. You have swords too. Maybe you can relate to him with that. Zuko: Fine. (He awkwardly walks over to Sokka, who was anticipating his comment.) Uh, nice sword. Sokka: (Caught off guard) Oh. Thanks. I made it myself out of a meteorite. With the help from Master Piandao. Zuko: You trained under Master Piandao? Sokka: Hold on, you did too? I guess it really is a small world. Zuko: He taught me how to wield my dual dao swords. (Sokka sheathes his sword, the symbol of a white lotus on the butt of the hilt.) Sokka: Maybe we can do some sparing. Keep each other in shape. Zuko: Uh, yeah. I’d like that. The scene shifts back to the present, when the airships start to rise to John’s level. He turns into Jetray, and flies off, getting out of their view. Azula is looking in the direction that Appa flew off in, missing Jetray completely. Jetray: I have to find this Master Piandao. Right now, he’s my only link. End Scene John walks up to a castle, near the edge of a cliff with walls going around it. A white lotus was painted on the front gate. John: Now that’s a dead giveaway, if you know what to look for. (John knocks, and a butler opens the door.) Hello. I’m here to train with the master. Butler: I am sorry, but the master is not here. He has gone on a journey. John: Do you know where to? Butler: No. Now, good day. (He closes the gate.) John: Great. And since I don’t know his mana presence. John turns into Wildmutt, roaring into the air. The butler opens the door, seeing Wildmutt. Butler: Agh! The butler tries to close the door, as Wildmutt breaks through. He sniffs the butler, then goes through the castle. He picks up a different scent, his head picking up. He runs off, leaving the castle and running down the trail. End Scene A middle aged man with dark colored skin, a beard and Fire Nation robes was walking down the path, a sword sheathe on his side. He grabs the hilt, and turns, looking behind him, to a canyon path. Nothing was there, and he continues walking, still suspicious. ChamAlien was following Piandao, as he makes it to the end of the trail, to a river. He gets into a small rowboat, using an oar to paddle to push off, the current taking him downstream. ChamAlien: Tricky. But not impossible. (ChamAlien slides into the water, turning into Ripjaws.) Piandao is standing in the boat, Ripjaws underneath it. Piandao then puts his foot on the edge of the boat, and pushes on it, jumping. The boat flips into the air, Piandao looking directly into the water. He thrusts the oar down, hitting Ripjaws. He then swings the oar, lifting Ripjaws out of the water, throwing him on shore. The boat comes back down, and Piandao lands on it, putting the oar down. Piandao: Catgators aren’t native to these waters. Ripjaws: (Irritated) Do I look like a catgator to you? Piandao draws a straight blade, and thrusts at Ripjaws. Ripjaws blocks with his claws, opening his mouth and goes to bite into Piandao. Piandao pulls his blade back, and blocks the teeth with his blade, stopping Ripjaws. He kicks Ripjaws, knocking him over, landing near the shore. Ripjaws: Someone needs a little cool down. Ripjaws stands, and swings his arm, a stream of water flying at Piandao. Piandao sidesteps it, slicing through the stream several times. He then jumps, landing behind Ripjaws. Ripjaws turns to kick him, but is struck in the chest, sending him flying, reverting. Piandao: A Waterbending spirit. Makes much more sense. Now, who are you? John: The White Lotus always open its doors to those who seek knowledge. (He pulls out his lotus tile.) I need to speak with Iroh. (Piandao sheathes his sword, and walks to the riverbed.) Piandao: Bring the boat back here. I will take you with me, but you may be disappointed. John waterbends, shifting the current and bringing the boat back. The two board it, John allowing the current to flow. End Scene The boat docks at a lake, as John and Piandao get off. Piandao: You sought me out for a reason. John: You were the only member I could find. Plus, I was hoping to use wanting to learn swordsmanship from you as a cover. Piandao: I see no blade. (John raises his arm, grabbing the air. He pulls Rustic out, and examines it.) John: Huh. Heavier than I remember it. (Piandao unsheathes his sword, slashing at John. John instinctively parries the attack, and jumps back.) What was that for?! Piandao: You have to prove yourself to be accepted into the White Lotus. Since you have a sword, I can test your resources and creativity. John: (Sighs) I guess I’m getting what I asked for. A lesson in swordsmanship. John charges forward, blade raised. He thrusts as Piandao raises to parry. John spins on his feet, going around and going to strike him on the side. Piandao jumps over it, thrusting his blade at John’s face. John blows at Piandao, a wall of wind carrying Piandao away, though he lands on his feet. Piandao strikes at John, who parries and pushes back. Piandao parries, and spins his sword, forcing Rustic to go flying out of John’s hand. He points his blade at John’s throat. Piandao: Not much of a challenge. Weak, actually. John: You’re right. In human form, I am weak, pathetic. I can do nothing. I’ve always needed my transformations to fight, especially in swordplay. My superior strength allowed me to win. That’s why learning the different bending styles is important to me, so I am a threat in human form. I am no hero. But I still want the power to protect. (Piandao lowers his blade.) Piandao: You are, unique. Acknowledging that you are weak, and wish to change it. Reminds me of another student I recently had. John: Sokka of the Water Tribe. Piandao: Exactly. John goes to pick up his sword, when a large stream of fire flies over it, causing John to jump back. An old man with white hair, thin mustache and beard, with a scar over his right eye is standing in a stance, fist raised. He is wearing blue robes, with white shoulder cover. Man: Having problems, Piandao? Piandao: Just testing this young man. Perhaps you’d like to as well, Jeong Jeong. Jeong Jeong: Perhaps. Tell me, what is your bending style? John: (Whispers under breath) 'Berdi Mordo Nata. '(John thrusts his fist forward, releasing a stream of fire. Jeong Jeong spins his arm, destroying it.) Jeong Jeong: Ha! Poor Firebending at that! You don’t even have decent breath control. Jeong Jeong throws fireballs at John, who dodges to the side. John thrusts his fist forward, releasing another burst of fire. Jeong Jeong raises his arms over his head, creating a wall of fire. He pushes it forward, as the wall approaches John. John spins, water coming and flooding the area, canceling out the fire wall. John then slams his fist into the ground, earth pillars shooting out towards Jeong Jeong, returning into the ground as new pillars shoot out. Another, much older man, with the top of his head bald, and a crazy right eye, burrows out of the ground, and catches the earth pillar, stopping it. He is wearing the same robes as Jeong Jeong. John: Huh? Where’d you come from? Old Earthbender: Well, one who can bend Water, Earth, Fire and Air. Truly unique. (He pushes the pillar back into the ground, a pillar hitting John, launching him into the air. He crashes down, landing near Rustic.) Though he doesn’t whack-a-punch. (He laughs, snorting.) Jeong Jeong: Come now, Bumi. Was it really necessary to intervene? Bumi: Oh, no. I just wanted to see his face. He’s not the Avatar, as I know it was Aang. Piandao: Either way, he has come seeking knowledge. (John stands up, grabbing Rustic.) Should we allow him? Voice: I believe you should. (They all turn, seeing Master Pakku.) John: Master Pakku. Pakku: He was my Waterbending apprentice. And he is a quick study. John: I need to better myself. If it’s okay with you guys, I’d like to learn from you and your battle styles. Piandao: I believe you have done enough to earn our trust. Come. Let your training begin. Characters *John Spacewalker *Aang *Appa *Prince Zuko *Sokka *Hakoda *Katara *Toph Beifong *Piandao *Jeong Jeong *Bumi *Master Pakku Villains *Azula *Fire Nation soldiers Aliens By Clone 2 *Buzzshock *Jetray *Wildmutt (first re-appearance) *ChamAlien *Ripjaws (first re-appearance) Trivia *John locates the White Lotus, running into the "Old Masters". *John uses Rustic for the first time in the present since Ancient Times. **He also admits he's become a little rusty with it. *It's revealed that Sokka got his sword by making it with Piandao, and that he and Zuko learned swordsmanship from him. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc